An ash receiver device mountable on a beverage can to provide an ashtray.
In the prior art it is old to provide a combination drinking rim and can opener mountable on a can, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,952. Also it is old to mount an ash receiver device on beverage cans that have openings provided in the top thereof prior to the mounting of said device wherein ashes can fall through the existing openings, for example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,152,285; 2,158,770; 3,522,812 and 3,620,225. With these prior devices a previously existing opening has to be used, or else a non-centrally located opening used which is not the most desirable.